


Disposal

by robinasnyder



Series: Sharing Toothpaste [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is finally able to see Jim's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposal

Sebastian as a general rule did not enjoy dealing with dead bodies. It was someone else's job to clean up the messes he made. This wasn't to say that was wasn't brilliant at disposal, because he was. Even Jim had never found anyone quiet as good as Colonel Sebastian Moran when it came to body disposal. Sebastian had a certain flare and talent for it that came far too naturally. Sebastian had a great talent, but it's use came at a great cost to him personally. At some point Jim Moriarty had made the decision that it was more important to have a functioning sniper than a temporary, if very good, man for cleaning up the mess.

Sebastian simply didn't do well with dead bodies. He found a particular pleasure in his work. There was a simple beauty in the complexity of a proper hit. Sometimes he liked making it more complicated than it needed to be just because he wanted to show off. He said that it was so that he couldn't be traced (the further away the hit, the less likely people would be to believe it'd come from its actual home). He said it was to improve Moriarty's name. Really it was just because he took pleasure in a job well done, especially when it was a very hard job.

But pulling a trigger and looking through a lens didn't put him near the actual dead body. Sebastian knew that Molly knew this, which was why she'd never asked him to come to her work before. The only reason he was even coming in was for some incredible and extraordinary circumstances. Nothing less would get him into a morgue.

He flashed the nurse at the front counter a smile and pulled out his idea, his actual idea. "Colonel Sebastian Moran," he introduced. His title with his name came off his lips as easy as 'Doctor' would for the physicians. "I'm here to see Dr. Hooper," he said.

The nurse examined his idea before looking up at him. She smiled flirtatiously. Sebastian smiled back. It was always an ego boost when a woman hit on him. "What is the purpose of your visit, are you not feeling well, _sir_."

Sebastian smiled a bit wider, enjoying the way she said 'sir'. She was using a tone of voice to suggest his authority, his rank, although there was a clear amount of lust in the tone. "I should hope I'm not feeling bad enough to need to see her," Sebastian said, taking back his ID and returning it to his wallet. "I'd rather not be dead," he added. The nurses clearly didn't know who Molly was. That bothered him.

"Dr. Hooper works in the morgue," the nurse said, suddenly understanding. "I'm sorry, have you lost someone?"

The nurse had no way of knowing how that question made his stomach drop out and his eyes sting. He shook his head to give him a moment to control himself, and to show negation. "I'm taking my girlfriend out to lunch."

"Girlfriend?" The nurse asked, clearly stunned.

"Dr. Hooper," Sebastian said. "Can you just direct me?" he asked.

"You have to sign in," the nurse said, clearly sulking as she handed him the sheet. He signed in without complaint, humming cheerfully, though he didn't feel cheerful in the slightest. This woman was starting to get on his nerves.

"Can you just direct me down?" he asked.

"Down the hall, to the left, down the stairwell to the basement level," the nurse said. She smiled flirtatiously again. She'd clearly decided to try for him anyway. Sebastian was momentarily thrown by the heartless planning of it, and in such a short time. He was reminded of Jim, but not in a good way. "Feel free to stop by if you get tired of the dead bodies."

"Oh, I hate dealing with dead things," Sebastian said. "But Molly is the best thing to ever come into my life. A few stiffs aren't going to change that," he said and walked off. He'd let her chew on his fake obliviousness. Molly was, short of Jim, the best thing to ever happen to him.

It actually wasn't easy to find to the morgue and he had to get directors more than once, but he did finally make it down. It took him a moment to actually enter the autopsy room. "Ready for lunch?" Sebastian asked with a fake cheerful smile plastered on his lips.

Molly looked up from where she'd been straightening Jim's hair. Sebastian imagined that she probably had a great respect for the dead, and would tend to the bodies with just as much care as she treated everyone else in her life. How had she possibly been able to cut open Jim's body?

"Oh good," Molly said, sounding tired. "Let me wash up real quick," she said, walking out and leaving him alone with Jim's body. Sebastian knew that she had done it to allow Sebastian a private moment to himself with Jim. He knew she was doing it to be kind, but he frankly didn't appreciate it.

He walked around Jim's body, giving it a wide berth, glad that the storage area was in a different place. He didn't want to have to worry about the dead bodies in the freezers. Sebastian positioned himself at Jim's head, where Molly had been standing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Sebastian muttered, knowing that Jim would have found his fear hilarious.

"This is all your fault, you know," he addressed the body. "If you hadn't give yourself a fucking skylight, then I wouldn't have to be here."

He looked down at Jim, carefully tilting the head to the side so he could see the hole in the back of Jim's head. It was wide a gaping, the back of his head having shattered from the explosion. There was no way to survive. Sebastian knew guns, and he knew anatomy and he knew when he saw John pull out the gun that there was no way from him to walk away alive.

Sebastian settled the head back down and smoothed down Jim's hair. "You could have complained about me manhandling you if you were still alive," he chastised the dead body. "But you're not, so you get to deal with me touching you anyway, you great doily," he said softly.

He sighed heavily, leaning over Jim's body. He hated the feel of touching the dead. It was even more disturbing because Jim looked just as peaceful as he had that last time in Israel when Jim had slept pressed against his side. Jim looked like he was asleep and would sit up any minute and be scary pissed for being woken up too early, yet the clammy feel of him and the gaping and no longer bleeding would told otherwise.

"Ready to go?" Molly asked. Sebastian jumped. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"You're not supposed to be able to creep up on me, kitten," Sebastian said. He turned and nearly laughed when he saw what she was wearing: one of her horrid mothball jumpers. He'd seen her go that morning, but he clearly hadn't been looking.

"What?" Molly asked, disconcerted by his staring.

"Nothing, just thinking how cute you are," Sebastian said, chuckling again when he got her to pout. "Let's get out of here. These stiffs give me the creeps," he said, offering her his hand to lead her out.


End file.
